Gagner à tout prix
by Rin Yumii
Summary: L'équipe de Teiko se réveille dans un endroit pour le moins étrange. Leur but: gagner tous les matchs afin d'être sacré meilleure équipe du Japon. Mais si ils perdent ne serait-ce qu'un seul match, c'est la fin. Horreur et Romance garantie! (je ferais de mon mieux...)


_**Disclaimer**_:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'idée et l'histoire si!  
>I do NOT own the characters, but the idea and the story are mine!<br>**

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, c'est Rin Yumii qui vous parle. Je suis nouvelle dans le domaine de la fan-fiction mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour écrire le premier chapitre d'un survival avec la GoM. S'il vous plaît, soyez indulgent avec moi car je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ça vous plaise (j'ai écrit au fil de mes pensées). En vérité, ce premier chapitre est plus comme une introduction à l'histoire que le premier chapitre lui-même. Enfin bref, le voici:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quand elle vit l'As se réveiller, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. "Dai-chan!" Le Dai-chan en question ouvrit les yeux un peu douloureusement, puis essaya de regarder autour de lui, mais sans frac succès: il était pieds et poings liés par des chaînes. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était pas vraiment lumineuse: il n'y avait là qu'une veilleuse accrochée au plafond. Elle n'était pas vraiment spacieuse non plus: à peine plus grande qu'une cellule de prison.<p>

Ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité, il dévisagea celle qui l'avait interpellé plus tôt. "Oi, Satsuki! On est où bordel!" commença-t-il à rager. "Je n'en sais rien, je...". Ils entendirent un grognement et se retournèrent vers la source de ce bruit. "Aominecchi? Momoicchi? Pourquoi vous criez comme ça?", dit une voix familière.

La-dite Momoicchi retint les larmes qui commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux et répondit à celui qui venait de se réveiller:"Kise-kun! Je suis soulagée, tu vas bien!". Celui aux cheveux bleus aussi était soulagé, bien qu'il ne laissa rien transparaître. "Ouais, mais je suis enchaîné et je vois rien...", répliqua Kise. "T'inquiète, tu t'y habitueras vite" le rassura Aomine.

Une voix autre que la leurs s'éleva dans la pièce. "Aomine? C'est toi? On est où? il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec toi?". Le bleu ne put se retenir de sourire. "Midorima, c'est bien moi, il y a aussi Kise, Satsuki et les autres, mais ils ne se sont pas encore réveillés, et on est enchaînés." il perdit son sourire avant de reprendre:"Et j'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où on peut être...".

"J'ai faim..." dit une voix ensommeillée. "Murasakibara-kun! Désolée, tu peux faire patienter ton estomac encore un peu? On ne sait pas quand on pourra manger..." lui répondit Satsuki en pensant sans le lui dire:"On ne sais même pas SI on pourra manger...". Le garçon aux cheveux violets répondit par un grognement attristé.

Le capitaine de l'équipe se réveilla à son tour en grommelant seulement qu'il était mal installé et qu'il n'appréciait guère d'être enchaîné de la sorte. En l'entendant, ils s'écrièrent tous en chœur:"Capitaine!", car en effet c'était bien lui, toujours aussi fier même dans une situation pareille. "C'est quand même bizarre vous trouvez pas? Qu'on soit tous réunis ici." Commença Midorima, après quelques minutes de silence. "Tous? Où est Tetsu-kun!?" s'exclama Momoi.

Quand il entendit prononcer son nom, il répondit de la seule manière qu'il put au vu des circonstances:"Présent!". Tous les joueurs poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix de l'ombre de leur équipe. Même Akashi avait l'air plus soulagé que jamais. "De toute évidence, tu es là depuis le début, n'est_ce pas?" demanda le rouge au petit bleuté. "Bien-sûr." répondit ce dernier.

Soudain, brisant la tranquillité de ce moment de retrouvailles, une voix d'homme inconnue s'éleva de ce qui pourrait être des hauts-parleurs:"Maintenant que vous êtes tous réveillés, que le spectacle commence!". La tension devenait palpable, le joueurs de Teiko commencèrent à se poser des questions sur le but de leur arrivée ici. Qu'allaient-ils bien devoir faire?

D'un coup, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent et on entendit un bruit qui venait de la porte: elle était déverrouillée. Leurs entraves se desserrèrent et ils surent à ce moment précis qu'ils étaient libres de sortir de cet endroit. Ils se levèrent, s'étirèrent et constatèrent avec surprise qu'ils étaient en uniforme de basket. Le capitaine s'avança prudemment vers la grosse porte rouillée et la poussa sans trop de difficulté.

Alors ils sortirent de leur cellule et suivirent l'unique couloir qu'ils pouvaient emprunter pour arriver face à une immense porte en métal portant l'inscription:"Collège Teiko". Tout d'abord, ils crurent à une farce, mais quand la porte géante s'ouvrit, ils entèrent en courant et écarquillèrent tous les yeux: ils venaient juste d'arriver sur un terrain de basket!

Mais plus impressionnant encore: ils n'étaient pas seuls à avoir été "emmené" dans ce lieu étrange. Toutes les équipes de basketball junior de tous le Japon étaient réunis au même endroit qu'eux! Mais que se passait-il donc ici? Et quel était le but de tous ça? C'est avec ces questions en tête que les six joueurs et la manageuse s'avancèrent sur le terrain jusqu'à un emplacement comportant le nom de leur collège.

À cet endroit, ils trouvèrent une caisse où étaient entassés leurs sacs. Ces derniers paraissaient bien lourds pour ce qu'ils avaient laissé à l'intérieur. En effet, quand ils les ouvrirent, ils y trouvèrent des vêtements de rechange ainsi qu'un calepin et un stylo. Les élèves, curieux, ouvrirent le calepin et constatèrent avec surprise que leurs noms y avaient été inscrits.

Alors, la voix qu'ils avaient entendu quelques instant plus tôt retentit de nouveau. "Joueurs de basket de tous le pays,bienvenue." commençait-elle. "Si je vous ai tous fait venir ici aujourd'hui, c'est dans le but de déterminer quelle équipe est véritablement la meilleure du Japon." Au moins, maintenant, les équipes savaient pourquoi elles étaient là. Mais un truc clochait: si c'était juste pour un tournoi, pourquoi les avoir emmené ici de force?

La suite du "discours" éclaircit le malentendu:"Seulement, les perdants n'auront pas de seconde chance. Je vais être clair dans les règles de mon petit jeu: à chaque victoire, les équipes gagnantes pourront accéder à la phase suivante du championnat. Mais au contraire, les équipes perdantes mourront sur_le_champ." Rien qu'avec ces quelques phrases, celui qui captait l'attention de toute la salle a réussi à créer une panique générale.

Tous sanglotaient et criaient, mais ils avaient trop peur des conséquences pour prendre leurs jambes à leur cou. Portant, ils n'avaient tous qu'une unique pensée en tête: fuir ce désastre imminent. La voix ayant eu ce qu'elle voulait (à savoir faire paniquer les collégiens), continua ses explications:"Vous vivrez chaque jour dans les chambres qu'on vous aura assignées, le numéro et le département de celle_ci se trouvant sur la première fiche de votre calepin. Vous trouverez également dans ce calepin:  
>-un emploi du temps qui indique les jours et les horaires des matchs auxquels vous participerez ou assisterez sur le terrain dans lequel vous vous tenez actuellement.<br>-une liste des équipes contre lesquelles vous devrez vous battre,  
>-le numéro des salles de bain et des salles à manger dans lesquelles vous êtes autorisés à vous rendre,<br>-le numéro de vos places dans les gradins lors des matchs,  
>-ainsi qu'un plan du manoir."<p>

Décidément, c'était à n'y rien comprendre: d'abord ils se retrouvent dans une cellule, et ensuite on leur apprend qu'ils sont en fait dans un manoir! Mais la voix interrompit de nouveau le cours de leur rêverie. "Il y aura tout de même certaines règles à respecter:  
>-premièrement, vous n'aurez accès qu'aux pièces indiquées dans votre calepin ainsi qu'aux couloirs qui y conduisent.<br>-ensuite, pour accéder à vos chambres et salles, vous disposerez d'une clé, différente pour chaque équipe bien entendu, que je me suis donné la peine de confier à vos managers respectifs.  
>-pour continuer, vous n'aurez accès au grand terrain que pour jouer ou regarder les matchs qui y seront organisés. Vos entraînements se feront dans d'autres salles, qui sont également indiquées dans vos calepins. Autrement dit; ne les perdez surtout pas.<br>-et pour finir, vous n'aurez le droit de communiquer avec les équipes adverses uniquement par le biais des matchs que vous disputerez ensemble."

Là, ils étaient vraiment perdus. Que devaient-ils faire à présent? Attendre bien sagement et obéir aux ordres comme un chien? Gagner à tout prix même si ça coûte la vie d'êtres humains? C'est vraiment injuste. Les élèves restèrent dans la salle à paniquer, alors comme si il lisait dans leurs pensées, l'homme conclut son speech:"Je vous invite dès à présent à rejoindre vos chambres pour le reste de la journée. À bientôt!"

C'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment: aller se reposer après qu'ils aient entendu de pareils mots. Tous quittèrent le terrain qui se verrouilla automatiquement derrière eux, preuve qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y entrer sans permission. Les joueurs de Teiko remarquèrent alors qu'ils pouvaient désormais accéder à d'autres couloirs (qui se sont probablement déverrouillés pendant que l'autre expliquait les "règles de son petit jeu").

"Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?" s'impatienta Aomine. "Je suggères qu'on cherche notre chambre." proposa prudemment Satsuki. "Excellente idée, j'allais moi même en faire part." lui fit écho Akashi. "Oui, mais on fait comment pour se repérer dans un endroit qu'on ne connait pas?" demanda Kise. "J'en sais rien mais moi j'ai toujours faim..." se plaignit Murasakibara. "On mangera quand on pourra!" hurla Aomine. "C'est bien beau d'avoir faim et de crier, mais ça ne résoudra pas le fait qu'on ne sais toujours pas où aller exactement." dit calmement Midorima. "On a qu'à utiliser une carte." répondit Kuroko. "Mais oui, bien sûr! On a chacun une carte dans notre calepin, comme l'a si bien dit... euh... le type qui nous l'a dit." s'empressa de dire Satsuki. Elle sortit la carte de son sac et dit au groupe de garçons de la suivre.

* * *

><p>Malgré le fait que ce "manoir" soit un véritable labyrinthe et qu'ils aient fait des détours pour tenter -en vain- de trouver une sortie, la Génération des Miracles n'eut aucun mal à trouver la chambre qui leur était assignée. Oui, la trouver était une chose facile en soi, mais l'ouvrir était une autre histoire. "Bon, on fait comment maintenant? On a trouvé notre chambre, mais on fait comment pour y entrer?" demanda la "guide". "Sans compter que j'ai toujours faim, moi..." se plaignit encore le violet. "T'en fais pas, tu pourra manger bientôt, je crois..." essaya de le rassurer le vert. Pour toute réponse, le géant grogna et fit la moue.<p>

"Maintenant que j'y repense, il avait pas parlé d'une clé aussi? Et il avait dit qu'il l'avait donné aux managers uniquement." dit fièrement Aomine, content d'avoir retenu quelque chose de ce qu'il a entendu environ une demi-heure auparavant. "C'est vrai." lui fit écho Kise. "Tu as vraiment une bonne mémoire!" continua-t-il. Aomine, surpris d'entendre un compliment, ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer. Satsuki fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit objet en forme d'étoile accroché à une chaînette en argent.

"Vous pensez que c'est ce truc qui va ouvrir la porte?" s'impatienta Aomine. "Oui, ça m'en a tout l'air" lui répondit Akashi en lui montrant l'étrange forme étoilée de la serrure. La rose porta prudemment la clé à la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une chambre immense comparée à la cellule dans laquelle ils étaient tous enfermée environ une heure auparavant.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, leur premier réflexe à été de se précipiter sur la fenêtre pour tenter de l'ouvrir, mais en vain: ce n'en était pas une qui s'ouvrait manuellement et apparemment, l'auteur de cette mascarade ne voulait pas qu'ils sortent du manoir. Alors ils commencèrent à baisser les bras. "J'ai faim." se plaignit toujours Murasakibara. Mais cette fois_ci, personne ne lui répondit.

La pièce était plutôt spacieuse: il y avait six lits avec un nom inscrits sur chacun d'eux (même ça leur était consigné)avec une petite commode en bois près de celui de Midorima (pour qu'il pose ses lunettes), et une montagne de friandises sur celui de Murasakibara -qui était déjà en train de s'empiffrer-. Une horloge digitale indiquant minuit moins dix (il était si tard?!) pendait au dessus de la fenêtre et trois portes en plus de celle qu'ils venaient d'emprunter pour entrer. Ils remarquèrent d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait pas de télévision, contrairement aux traditionnelles chambres d'hôtels.

La première porte était celle d'un placard, où ils rangèrent leurs affaires. La seconde menait à une mini-salle de bain, avec seulement des toilettes, une petite poubelle et un lavabo pour se laver les mains. Sur ce dernier étaient posée six brosses à dents neuves ainsi que six gobelets en plastique et six petits savons. À côté de ce même lavabo étaient placées six serviettes. La troisième porte menait à une seconde chambre, cette fois plus petite. Il n'y avait qu'un lit à côté duquel était placée une petite commode en bois avec des tiroirs. Sinon, il y avait les deux mêmes portes que dans la pièce d'à côté. Sur la porte était écrit:"Manageuse", ce serait donc la chambre de Satsuki.

Sur la commode était placé une fiche avec pour titre:"Consignes de Sécurité". La rose prit ce papier et le lut à voix haute:"Attention, ne pas se trouver en dehors de sa chambre après le couvre feu (00:00), sous peine d'être tué par les sentinelles." Murasakibara, qui de toute évidence n'avait rien écouté, entra dans la chambre de Satsuki. "J'ai toujours un peu faim..." se plaignit il. L'équipe de Teiko retourna dans la plus grande pièce pour constater l'étendu des dégâts: tous les papiers étaient éparpillés au sol et le violet avait mangé toutes les sucreries qui étaient sur son lit.

Le capitaine, aidé par Kuroko, jetèrent les papiers à la poubelle. Un silence de mort régnait désormais dans toute la pièce, et c'est alors que les joueurs se rendirent compte de la fatigue qu'ils éprouvaient. Ils allèrent tous se coucher sauf Akashi qui se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit pour se retrouver nez_à_nez avec un homme masqué, ce qui était probablement une "sentinelle". Son premier réflexe à été de porter sa main à sa poche pour sortir ses ciseaux, mais il se rendit compte que c'était un mouvement inutile car il était toujours -comme le reste de l'équipe- en tenue de sport.

"Vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici après minuit, c'est la règle." commença l'homme masqué." Et ne vous en faites pas pour vos ciseaux, on vous les a confisqués pour éviter que vous ne blessiez quelqu'un."continua-t-il, comme si il lisait ses pensées. Akashi pesta: sans ses ciseaux, il ne pouvait plus montrer son autorité, et n'était plus qu'un collégien ordinaire!

Minuit sonna. La porte se ferma et se verrouilla automatiquement, et les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans le noir le plus complet. Fort heureusement, le lit du rouge était le plus proche de la porte. Il alla se coucher avec une seule pensée en tête, la même que tout le manoir:"Pourvu que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que je me réveille chez moi demain matin."

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou! C'est la fin du premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ai plu! Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'horreur ni de romance, mais un peu de patience: ça va venir!<br>Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je suis nouvelle dans ce domaine, alors je vous en prie: soyez indulgents avec moi!  
>N'hésitez surtout pas à poster des reviews(ça fait toujours plaisir!)pour me conseiller, et pour me dire ce que vous aimeriez que j'écrive dans le chapitre 2!<br>Si vous pouviez aussi me donner des idées pour des noms de collèges contre lesquels Teiko va devoir se battre; ça m'aiderai vraiment beaucoup!  
>Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai le chapitre 2, étant donné que je ne l'ai pas encore écrit...À+!<br>**


End file.
